happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Katti and Doug
Katti and Doug are fanon characters of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Katti and Doug are a failure experiment of an attempt to create the true living kittydog, which invented by one certain mad scientist and left to be fused with each others while having anarchic collide of each memories and self-control, thus they both have to live with each others as known to be "quite rivalry". They tend to not get along and at times, a part of Doug will biting their own body, in which will not getting a good ending for both of them. For the sake of their rival status, it is safe to say that they are frequently to be killed, thanks to it and Doug's hyperactive trait as well. They may trying to find a way to put them as back as normal, but not in gruesome ways, especially when it comes to people who can use magic. They are just ended up getting killed in more horrible ways. In the spite of their hatred and ignorance, when it comes to interest, only one person they both really liked into being a fan of it and that is of course, Candy the Lab. Their both opinions are different from each others, but nevertheless, they are still a fan of her. From degrees of being an ordinary fan to Mocha-leveled in stalker ways, Katti and Doug are loving to take anything that have been either touched or bitten or even killed by their personal star, they will go snatch them in no matter what. In fact, they ever dislike Cuddles and will kill him as well anyone who have association with him, because of well, Candy dislike that yellow rabbit bastard. As mentioned above, Katti and Doug are vulnerable to be killed by people and their deaths are involved with; their ignorance and rivalry, Doug's hyperactivity, getting slashed into half, having their organs exposed, explosions and chemical-related. Backstory Before the incident, Katti and Doug are basically two separated people, with their own minds and personalities. One day, when they are just minding their own business, Lab Rat kidnapping them in out of blue and bringing them to his laboratory as an experiment to create an artificial kittydog. Unfortunately however, the whole creation experiment has gone very horribly wrong and incidentally fusing the two rivalry creatures become one, with each other's personalities and minds collided against them, as well as having difficulty in controlling themselves. They both are extremely terrorized to see their new appearance and yelling at Lab Rat to change them back as possible, though the latter is immediately ran off from the laboratory and left the creature to be stay like that. Nowadays, Katti and Doug are living in their new whole body while still trying to find ways to separate them, they have a pretty huge resentment against the mad scientist as well. Episodes Starring *All Cat Remains *Teach Me How to Doug-Katti Featuring *Dodgemauled Appearances *Strange Little Changes Fates Deaths #All Cat Remains - Mauled by The Clams. #Dodgemauled - Doug is vaporized, Katti is squeezed and wrapped by Doug's intestines. #Strange Little Changes - Dies of a heart attack. Injuries *All Cat Remains - Crashes into a tree, impaled by sticks, and falls in a waterfall. Kill count *Toothy - 1 ("Teach Me How to Doug-Katti") Trivia *As of March 19th 2018, the duo was heavily revamped; from their design, to their personality, to even the backstory on how they were stitched together. **Katti was originally a white cat with green eyes and wearing an exotic flower, along with Doug being a gray Dalmatian with eyes being stitched onto his hands, as well as the two being stitched together by the neck, but it was changed for being too redundant and unoriginal. *The backstory on how the two became stitched was that the two were originally kidnapped by Lab Rat in an a attempt to create an artificial kittydog, only for it to become a failed experiment, and were left behind, forced to be stitched together for most of their life. **Their original backstory was that they were originally dissected in a plane accident and were later stitched together by Lab Rat, but the idea was later dropped before it can be made into an actual episode. *As of January 5th 2019, as they were adopted by Sugar, their biography and backstory would be changed, though still keeping few old elements. *Because they have two different genders, they are considered to be hermaphrodite. Gallery Kattianddoug.png|Old design All Cat Remains.png|She's looking at Doug, her eyes can only go so far DVD97.png Katti and Doug Seperated.png|Katti and Doug before being joined together Category:Redesigned characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Siamese Twins Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Cats Category:Dogs Category:Free to Use Category:Season 97 Introductions Category:Kittydogs Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Adopted Category:LGBT Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with headwear